deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminants
The Terminants are the inhabitants of the city of Terminus in AMC's The Walking Dead. They seem to be cannibals as they are always seen serving an unknown meat to new arrivals and they have captured people in baggage train cars. They have a form of chapel in Terminus in which they honour fallen group members. They are led by Gareth. Battle vs. The Governor (TV Series) and The Governor's Militia (by Deathblade 100) The Governor: Gareth: The Governor, Mitch and three of his militia sit in front of a campfire after a long day on the trail of Rick. A twig snaps and the five survivors turn. Gareth, Alex and three Terminants approach. One of the cannibals sets up his Mk 14 Mod 1 EBR and fires at The Governor's men. One shot hits a member of the militia in the head, another shot hits a member in the shoulder. The Governor raises his Steyr AUG and hits the sniper in the head with five rounds. Mitch fires his Colt Law Enforcement Carbine hitting a Terminant in the chest. Gareth, Alex and the last Terminant fire their Norinco Type 56 assault rifles, killing the wounded militiaman and hitting The Governor in the leg. The Governor and his remaining men scatter, as Gareth and his cannibals give chase. One Terminant turns and fires his Beretta 92FS at a member of the militia, killing him. The Governor quickly shoots the Terminant in the back of the head with his own Beretta Nickel. Gareth sneaks up behind Mitch and slashes his throat with his kitchen knife. The Governor fires his Beretta 92SB at Alex, wounding him. The Governor quickly walks up and plunges his Bowie Knife into Alex's heart. The Governor and Gareth face off, with The Governor quickly wounding Gareth in the arm and leg. Just as The Governor prepares to strike the final blow, Gareth starts to plead for his life and justifying his actions. The Governor listens for a second before slicing Gareth open, from his neck to his stomach. "Liar" The Governor mutters, as he sheathes his Bowie Knife and Beretta 92SB Nickel. Expert's Opinion The Governor brought a superior knife, pistol and assault rifle which got him the win. While Gareth only had a superior Long Range rifle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs. Joe and The Claimers (by Deathblade 100) Joe: Gareth: The battle starts with Alex and three Terminants outside Terminus' boundaries. They hear a stick snap and see Joe and his Claimers advancing. Joe raises his SW1911SC and kills one of the Terminants, with a headshot. Alex fires his Norinco type 56 and hits the Caimer, Len. The Terminants withdraw back to Terminus. Alex enters Terminus, meeting up with Gareth. The Claimers advance towards Terminus, killing one of the two Terminants standing guard, with a shot from Harley's Mosin-Nagant. A Terminant raises his Mk 14 MOD 1 EBR and shoots a Claimer, Lou, in the throat. The Terminants withdraw into Terminus, just as Joe and the remaining Claimers enter. The Claimers start to split up. Gareth sends two of his Terminants to attack. One Terminant fires his Mk 14 killing Harley. The Claimers return fire with their M16s, killing the Terminant sniper. The second Terminant returns fire with his Norinco type 56 killing Tony. Dan fires his M16 and kills the Terminant. Dan regroups with Billy and Joe, as Gareth and Alex regroup with the last remaining Terminant. Billy fires his M16, killing the Terminant. Alex draws out his Beretta 92FS and fires four rounds, killing Dan. Gareth fires his own Beretta and kills Billy. Joe fires his SW1911SC and shoots Alex in the chest and head. Gareth draws out his kitchen knife as Joe draws out his hunting knife. The two clash and Gareth thrusts towards Joe's chest before the Claimer deflects the blow and slashes his hunting knife across Gareth's throat, killing him. Joe raises his hunting knife in the air and yells "CLAIMED!!" in victory. Winner: Joe Expert's Opinion While Gareth was a good warrior, Joe got the better weapons and was more brutal. If you thought the battle was unfair leave a message, here. To see the original weapons, votes and X-factors, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:PA Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Cults Category:North American Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Television Warriors